Heretofore individual OCR processors were employed to recognize symbol image data in the form of bit maps of characters, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,116 issued Sep. 3, 1991 entitled SYMBOL ANALYZING SYSTEM AND METHOD WITH DATA EXCLUSION AND CONFIDENCE FACTORS, SN 07/627,336 filed 14 December 1990 by the present assignee. These individual processors were not employed as an array of processors with a selection agent to collectively identify the input image.